


Hell and Back

by Salembitchtrials



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Outing, Homophobia, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Masterbation, Self Harm, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Voyeurism, jason didn't die, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salembitchtrials/pseuds/Salembitchtrials
Summary: I woke up everyday and smiledBecause I wanna be alive, don't you?There's no use in feeling low~~~~~Riverdale has its secrets and it takes the near murder of a boy for them to start to surface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, if you are easily triggered or offended, this is your warning.

Jason ran as fast as he could away from his father. His heart was pounding loudly, he knew that if he didn't run fast enough he'd lose it all. He'd lose his fiance and kids, but he'd also lose his sister. Cheryl wouldn't make it without him and it wasn't just his ego talking, he was the thing that kept her sane. He was the one who showed her love and compassion whenever their mother shunned her. Cheryl was at home, waiting for him with Polly, perhaps if things went his way, he'd be home safely with his fiancee and sister, talking about the house they'd be moving into together. If things didn't, he'd want Polly to look out for Cheryl, make sure that she didn't shut herself out completely. He'd want to make sure that he was happy even when he was gone.

"Jason I just want to talk to you." Cliff yelled and Jason wasn't sure what to believe. "Listen, you won't be able to get out of here alone. Trust me, I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Jason asked turning to face Cliff. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This." Cliff said aiming a gun at Jason. Luckily Jason moved and his father's hands were shaky so it missed his chest, but tore through his arm. "Oh god, what'd I do? I killed my own son." Cliff cried as he carried Jason's body to his truck. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice that the blood wasn't coming from his chest, but his arm. Cliff dumped Jason's body behind the dumpster at Pop's and sped off, not wanting to face anyone. Jason had passed out from pain and blood loss when he was finally found, but he was rushed into the hospital, barely alive.

"Where is he?" Cheryl screamed as she ran through the hospital to find her brother. When she found his room she immediately sat next to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"I want you to calm down." Jason said and Cheryl tried, but she couldn't. "Cheryl breathe, trust me, I'm fine and you'll find out when Polly gets here."

"Jason!" Polly yelled as she ran into the room, followed by Jason's parents and Sheriff Keller. "Okay, can you tell us now?"

"Yes." Jason said sitting up. He was about to say it when flashbacks of his father chasing him through the forest until he was lost surfaced. "Cliff. He shot me. He wanted to kill me."

"Is this true?" Cheryl asked, her hand intertwined in Jason's.

"Yes and it is entirely your fault. He was a nice, normal boy, you corrupted him. I should have killed you, he would've taken care of himself, or at least learned to correct himself." Cliff said and Cheryl's eyes watered. "God, you disgust me."

"I-I'm sorry." Cheryl said, running out of the room. She ran as far as she could, not caring where she ended up. She didn't belong anywhere, she knew it too. She didn't belong in Jason and Polly's perfect life, she didn't belong in this town, she didn't belong on this planet. Cheryl sat by the river and took out a bottle of pills from her purse. They were to help her sleep, stop or at least suppress the nightmares for a bit. She'd been warned that if she took too many, she'd either die or fall into a coma, both of which being preferable to feeling like she was always intruding on something. She swallowed the pills, washing them down with drinks directly from the overly sweet water of the river.

"Cheryl!" Jason yelled upon seeing his twin sister laying on the shore, barely concious. He picked up the bottle of pills and tried his hardest to make her throw them up. She did, but it was too late, she was asleep and her pulse seemed to be dropping slowly. He rushed her to the hospital and waited for her to wake up. After a couple of hours of staying there, he went home to see his parents talking about something. He waited until they were done to knock his father out and drag him to the shed behind the house. He tied a noose to the ceiling and grabbed a chair before propping him up and waking him up.

"Jason what are you doing?" Cliff asked and Jason kicked the chair from under him before walking away and driving back to the hospital. Jason waited in the room for another 8 hours before Cheryl woke up. There were tears in his eyes, tears of both happiness and sadness. He got his sister back, but he was the reason she was almost gone in the first place. Despite what their parents thought, it had been Jason who had initiated the relationship between Jason and Cheryl. At first Cheryl didn't want it, she knew it was wrong and he did too, he just didn't care anymore. It was him who'd made her submit, it was him who'd twisted and broken her until she was putty in his hands, it was him who had warped her to the point of no return.

"Dad's dead." Jason said and Cheryl looked sad for a moment before he kissed her. "He hung himself in the shed. You have nothing to worry about anymore baby."

"Okay." Cheryl said and Jason smiled at her. It was a promise of things to come when they got home. She'd get her reward for hanging on, but it'd come after her punishment for trying to leave him. He would enjoy both of them, her punishments were something that caused him guilt, but he knew that if he felt bad, his girls would make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Hermione and Alice puts a wedge in between Betty and Veronica.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Alice said smoothing down her dress. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Mom, it'll be fine." Betty assured her mother. "Veronica and I thought it would be a good idea to settle any bad blood between you guys."

"It goes deeper than what you could ever process Betty." Alice said and Betty gave her mother a look. "This goes deeper than a stupid grudge."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked and Alice nodded. "If things get too bad, we can leave."

"Betty!" Veronica said hugging her best friend. "I thought you were bringing Juggie?"

"No, um, I decided against it. It could be like a girls night." Betty said and Veronica nods, smiling brightly. Betty and Alice sat on the couch, Veronica sitting on the one beside it. "So, how are you and Archie?"

"Good." Veronica said and it seemed a little too quick to be natural. Hermione walked in, a less than modest black dress clinging to her body. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, it is." Hermione said and everyone walked to the table. Betty and Veronica went on and on about what'd been happening in their lives, while Alice and Hermione stayed silent, neither one of them wanting to talk, afraid of digging something up.

"You are both unusually quiet." Veronica said and Hermione smiled at her, as if to assure her that it was all okay. "And I don't mean in a good way, I mean in the exact same way that a guilty person is. What'd you even do, I mean when I told you that Betty was coming for dinner you were fine, but when I mentioned that Alice was joining us, you got pale. You seemed scared, guilty almost. One of you is fessing up."

"Ronnie, this isn't something you should worry about." Hermione said and Alice looked down at her plate, on the brink of tears, remembering the night in almost perfect detail.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Alice come on!" Hermione yelled and the Southside girl ran alongside Alice. "Does Hal know about this?"_

_"No, I told him that I was going out with my parents." Alice said and Hermione smirked, the same one that had started this entire thing. "Does Fred know about this?"_

_"No, but he suspects something's up with me." Hermione said and Alice was hesitant to kiss her. "Come on and don't be a wuss about it. It isn't like we haven't done a lot more than kiss before."_

_"I know, but still, what if someone followed us?" Alice asked and Hermione laughed it off._

_"God I fucking love you." She pulled the taller girl down for a kiss and pretty soon they were pressed against the side of Hermione's new car. Hermione's hands felt amazing in Alice's hair. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the person walk up to their car, they didn't see them take a picture, they didn't see the hurt expression on Fred Andrew's hurt face whenever his friend called him over to check out the scene. They did however notice the car door open, causing both of them to fall backwards onto the ground, Hermione's hand on Alice's bare stomach, shirt discarded sometime in the intense makeout session._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Alice wanted the victim role in all of it, she really did, but she was the one who'd decided the best way to stop the stupid smirk from staying on Hermione's face was to kiss it off. She was the one who'd decided that they should go just a bit further each time they met up. She was the one who'd gotten Hermione addicted. She was the one who was left in the dust, not Fred, not Hal, not Hiram, her. She was the one who'd allowed herself to form a connection, she was the one who had let herself fall for the woman who'd tormented her, who'd tormented everyone out of her inner circle. She was just a Serpent that'd managed to fall for the rich bitch.

"I think you should tell them Hermione." Alice said, her voice broken and vulnerable. "Make sure they don't make our mistakes. I've seen the Andrews boy sneak in late at night, I know where sneaking around leads, especially with you Lodge women."

"Alice." Hermione said, her tone laced with venom. "It was agreed that we do not speak of it."

"No, they need to know. I am sick and tired of having to hide the goddamn truth from everyone. I don't want her to go down my path, I can't have her suffer like that." Alice said and Hermione thought of when Alice had told her she was in love. When Hermione had driven away love because it scared her, made her feel dirty at the very thought of it all.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Hermione, can we talk?" Alice asked sitting on the hood of Hal's pick up truck. "About us?"_

_"There is no us." Hermione said coldly. Alice moved her hand closer to Hermione's and the dark haired girl moved hers away. "Not in public, not now, not ever."_

_"But I love you." Alice said, her tone broken and hurt. "I thought you loved me too, it was why you kept sneaking around with me. It was why you were nicer in the halls, you kept the other girls from tormenting me just a bit."_

_"I didn't do it because I loved you, I did it because when you're upset, you don't fuck as well." Hermione said and Alice looked shocked and sad. "All you ever were and will be to me is a bit of old fashioned stress relief. God, I hate myself whenever I look at you, but it's kind of worth it."_

_"All I am to you is sex?" Alice asked and Hermione nodded. "But you told me you loved me, that night in the car."_

_"Oh please, people will say anything to get laid. If I have to tell a few lies to get you in my pants, I'll lie my fucking ass off." Hermione said and Alice felt hot tears roll down her face._

_"I can't believe this." Alice said getting off of the hood of the truck. "You can go find someone else to lie to."_

_"It's okay, I've still got Fred." Hermione said and Alice stormed off, running as fast as she could into the woods. "Happy birthday bitch!"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

"They remind me of how we had been for a while. Friends, talking, hanging out, repressing the dirty thoughts that come up." Alice said standing up and taking slow steps towards Hermione. "Tell them how you used me, lied to me, took my virginity in the back of your boyfriend's truck, blackmailed me into keeping my mouth shut when I wanted to confess it all to Hal, broke my heart on my goddamn fucking birthday. Tell them what you did Hermione, don't spare details because I sure as hell won't."

"Mom what's going on?" Veronica asked and Hermione looked at her nervously. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." Hermione said and Alice scoffed. "Alice, I apologized."

"Yeah, that meant so much. Hey Alice I'm kind of sorry, didn't think you'd get this upset." Alice mimicked and Betty put an arm around her mother.

"You have 1 minute to calm down and tell us before we start asking around." Betty said and Hermione looked up, her eyes watering.

"Your mother and I, in high school, were close, sort of. One day she kissed me and I invited her and Hal to a party by the river where we ended up sneaking off and having sex in Hal's truck while the guys swam in the river for a bit. I didn't want her to say anything so I threatened to tell the school all of her dirty secrets, everything that I'd managed to get out of her from a couple of late night visits. When she went to tell Hal about it, I overreacted and told her that it was all over and if anyone found out, I'd make sure that it looked like it was all her idea." Hermione said before Veronica and Betty gasped. "Well, after a while, Fred wasn't exactly taking care of things, him being the good guy, so I went to Alice. It continued for a few more months and I could tell she was getting attached, so I tried to push her back, get her away from feelings."

"You destroyed me." Alice corrected and Hermione looked down. "Betty, I don't want this to happen to you. Lodge women are a lot alike, trust me. I see Hermione in Veronica."

"Veronica changed." Betty said and Alice laughed.

"I've heard that one before Elizabeth. I've heard that line more than once, from your father, from FP, from Hermione, and I damn well don't want you hearing that bullshit. Once a manipulative sociopath bitch, always a manipulative sociopath bitch." Alice said and Veronica wasn't sure what to think. "If you don't mind, I'm leaving and I advise you to come with me."

"Bye Veronica." Betty said and she wasn't sure what to think. Veronica had hurt her, but she'd always been so sorry for it all. What if it had all been to get her on her side, what if Veronica was like her mother thought. It wasn't like Veronica's moral compass was working sometimes and Betty had to wonder how far that would be pushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Veronica makes a decision that could have dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short, but there's a possibility of a double update today.

Veronica to another drink from the nearly empty bottle of high class liquor in her hands. Not even all the alcohol in the world could numb the pain she felt right now. It wasn't like Betty hated her, no she was just scared that Veronica would be like her mother and end up breaking her heart.

"Ronnie are you okay?" Hermione asked and Veronica didn't answer. "Honey how _much_ have you had to drink?"

"Bit." Veronica said and Hermione took the body from her. "Nooooooooo."

"You shouldn't be drinking." Hermione said and Veronica shrugged. "In going to _bed."_

"Night." Veronica said before grabbing a phone and looking for Betty's name. She smiled at the familiar face and name before thinking of what to message her friend. Veronica was nervous, she always was whenever something came up that threatened their friendship. Whether it be her feelings towards her, the closeness between Cheryl and herself, or what'd happened between Archie and her.

_To Betty: her babe_

**From Betty: um, hey Veronica**

_To Betty: what's up?_

**From Betty: nothing much, just helping my mom calm down from dinner**

_To Betty: oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to help?_

**From Betty: I don't think so, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow**

_To Betty: sent a picture_

Veronica nervously looked at the photo, not knowing how it'd end for her. She dismissed it and looked at her clock, the red numbers blurry from the alcohol. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, deciding that the picture would be something to be dealt with in the morning, when she's sober.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty reacts to the picture and Jughead leaves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should have mentioned this first, but this story starts when Cliff Blossom dies, not at the beginning when Jason should. Meaning this chapter is after Fred Andrews dies.

Betty stared at the photo on her phone. Veronica was like her best friend and the thoughts that the photo was giving her weren't what you thought about your best friend. Yet again, you don't send pictures like this to your best friend. Veronica was laying in her bed, in her underwear and a cute lacy bra, biting her lip seductively. Betty was fairly certain that she probably hadn't sent anything like this to Archie.

"Betty." Jughead said tapping on her window. Betty let him in and he sat on the bed, a somber look on his face. "Betty, I love you and you're great, but I think I like someone else."

"Oh, okay." Betty said and Jughead noticed the photo of Veronica on Betty's phone. "It's not what you think, she got a bit drunk and decided to do some late night texting."

"Well, you should be with her." Jughead said hugging Betty. "I guess, I should go figure out how to win the heart of the man I love."

"Have fun Juggie." Betty said and once he left, she cried. Her life seemed to be falling apart and lacing itself together at the same time. She liked Veronica, but she wasn't sure if it was in that way or in a "you're totally sexy and I think we should bang" type of way.

"Betty." Polly said knocking on the door. Betty looked up and saw her sister looking semi-frightful at her younger sister. "You should get some sleep."

"I know." Betty said, not saying anything about the hickey on her neck or the red lipstick smeared right above her collarbone. She knew that her sister had spent the day with the Blossom twins, comforting Jason and Cheryl. She just didn't think that she would be comforting both of them at the same time.

Betty didn't sleep that night, only glanced off in the distance at Archie's house. Archie and Veronica hadn't lasted as long as she'd expected them to. Veronica had felt terrible when they'd broken up, especially since his father had just died. But Archie had gotten drunk and had a fight with Veronica which sparked some tension only to be worsened whenever Archie decided to take the law into his own hands to find the killer.

They'd been through finding a killer before and they'd all help when he needed them to, but Archie wasn't the best at problem solving. It wasn't that he was stupid, more that he wasn't smart. Betty absolutely loved him, he was her childhood best friend, but sometimes he didn't do things correctly and it became really problematic.

In the morning, the picture was still there. She couldn't bring herself to delete it no matter how much she wanted to. But that was the problem, Betty wasn't sure if she did want to delete the picture or not. It was the right thing to do, no doubt about that at all, but sometimes the right thing to do wasn't what she wanted.

Somehow, she'd gotten to the conclusion that she needed to send a picture back. She unbuttoned her shirt a bit, took off her pants, and laid on her stomach to give Veronica a better view of her ass and a close up shot of her boobs. She hit send and tossed her phone on the bed beside her before getting under the blankets.

**Veronica: Um, Betty did you mean to send this to someone else?**

_Betty: No_

**Veronica: I'm walking over to your house to talk**

_Betty: okay_

 

~~~~~~Betty's House~~~~~~~

 

"Hey V." Betty said opening the door. Her mother and sister had left to go shopping for the baby. "I should explain myself shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, but I should apologize for starting it." Veronica said and Betty looked down. "So, do you like me?"

"I'm not sure yet." Betty said and Veronica nodded. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah I do, but I don't want it to come between us if you don't like me back. We're both practically adults and should be mature enough to be able to separate our feelings from our friendship." Veronica said and Betty nodded, hugging Veronica.

"Friends until I figure things out?" Betty asked and Veronica nodded, an unsure smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come later.


End file.
